


Twister

by AdianX24



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Misumi takes care of a sick Tenma, Twister - Freeform, i really like this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: It was just a game of twister...
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 11





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> A small break from the PlayBoy Misumi series. Just wanted some more time to write some small stories in between.

“Okay~ left-hand blue!”

Tenma’s not sure how he landed himself here. In this situation. Twister with Heracles’ son; of all the people it could’ve been, it had to be him. He didn’t even know where to begin. 

He remembered Kazunari saying something about the summer troupe having a game night of sorts. He exaggerated the whole thing from the day it was mentioned to the day it was supposedly on. But then all of a sudden there was a project due, and field trips. And now the group event became a party of two, with only Misumi and Tenma being free.

Not like he could ask someone from the other troupes to join since this was configured by his troupe member and his troupe alone. So he was left with this awkward mess. He only realized his regret when he woke up to find Yuki gone and found only Misumi setting up.

‘You should’ve scheduled something on this date, hack’ He could hear Yuki’s mocking tone in his head but decided to shake the thoughts of the devilish middle-schooler away.

As soon as he walked into the room covered in the three-sided shape, he held his breath and braced himself to be in this room. All alone. With Ikaruga Misumi. All. Day.

The reward was pretty similar to the one in their version of the capture the flag game they played during the summer. With the inclusion of the winner not only getting a gift card, that was less than the amount then, but that came to no ones’ surprise, however, the losers were forced to buy the winner something. Yet, because there were only two players at the time, he and Misumi, they had to discard the first reward all together and had to do what they could with the second.

This was saying a lot. If it were anyone else in his troupe Tenma would be confident in his ability to win — but this was Misumi. He would be a challenge and Tenma hoped he could win against an opponent like him.

“Tenma?” Misumi called out and Tenma stuttered out of his inner monologue. “Oh sorry. What did you say?” The older laughed in response. “It’s okay Tenma~!” He smiled reaching to pat his head. Tenma became flustered. “S-stop that.” Though he did not attempt to move the hand on his head. Misumi repeated the move and Tenma placed his left hand onto the blue-colored triangle. ‘Of course.’ Tenma thought. It wouldn’t be twister with Misumi without him making it about Triangles.

The automatic spinner spun again. 

Right-foot blue.

“Right foot blue…” Misumi repeated. Placing his foot next to Tenma’s hand. “This is kinda fun!” Tenma looked at him, confused. “What are you talking about? We just started.” Misumi gave him a look that he didn’t understand, shrugged his shoulders, and looked away to the spinner. “Hey don’t ignore-” “Right-foot yellow,” Tenma grumbled reaching forward to place his foot on the bright color. “Right-hand yellow.” Now it was Misumi’s turn to crouch down. He faced Tenma, their faces almost touching. He looked away. He wasn’t going to lose this game.

“Left foot green.” Tenma reached the color, having to slip his leg underneath Misumi to reach it. “Right-foot yellow.” Misumi gently brought his leg back. The first thought in mind to Tenma was: 

This is rigged! 

Misumi looked fine continuously getting easy spots and barely moving. Whereas Tenma struggled to try to keep up with the difficult spots he kept getting. Each becoming more embarrassing than the last.

A few more colors were called out, and 14 rounds, with 14 weird positions, had gone by.

“Seriously what is with all these weird positions I keep getting?” He huffed out in exhaustion. He was sweating from head to toe. Misumi looked over at him. “You look tired Tenma, let’s take a short triangle break!” He smiled at the end of his sentence and Tenma couldn’t argue mumbling thanks before he sat abruptly plopped down. Muscles finally free to relax from the straining position.

Tenma glanced at Misumi even though he wasn’t pushed as hard as Tenma was, he was equally sweating. Though this Misumi wasn’t uncommon. He was always running around and doing his own this so Tenma had gotten used to it. But now that he had a good look. He could see how attractive Misumi was.

It was a strange discovery but it would explain a lot about his feelings for Misumi. “Hey, Misumi I-” The door opened before he could finish his claim. It was Omi and Kazunari. Omi, coming in with a plate of Onigiri and some small snacks here and there, with Kazunari coming in close behind with drinks.

“Hey, Ten-Ten, Sumi!” “Looks like we were right on time,” They both greeted placing the plates and drinks on a small unused table. “Hey~!” Misumi said, with way too much excitement for someone who didn’t hold himself up by his arms, alone, just a second ago. He made his way over to them and this came with a realization. What was he about to say to Misumi? He couldn’t even recall himself. Well, whatever it was he was glad the two college students came in when they did or he would find himself feeling a whole range of emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with.

“So how’s the game going for you?” The blonde asked. “Pretty good!” Misumi replied. “Although, I think Tenma should stop playing. He might get too tired to go to his shoot tomorrow.” Tenma flinched now remembering the shoot that Misumi reminded him of. “You didn’t forget that, right Tenma?” He scrambled to find an answer. “O-obviously! I’m aware of my schedule,” he paused then added,” and don’t think you can’t win just by getting me to forfeit like that!”

Omi chuckled. “Woah. Ten-Ten’s still got some fire left in there. If that were me I totes woulda dropped by now.” Kazunari exclaimed while Misumi laughed sheepishly.

“We should be on our way now.” Omi finally got out proceeding to stand. “Hope you guys win your game ‘kay?” The rest of the boys stood up. “You’re not staying Kazu?” Misumi beat him to the question. The blonde shook his head. “Nah, still got some more work to do. But if you need me you know where to find me!” He left with a smile and a wave and soon the room was silent, save for the sound of the fan and Tenma’s phone.

“Let’s finish this game.”

“Okay~!”

The rest of the day was a blur. They continuously played, no rounds just relentlessly playing. Tenma knew he should’ve stopped a long time ago. He had shoots and school. But his pride was one step ahead of him. It kept him going even though his muscles were ready to give up; if anyone asked he was working on his stamina and endurance. He felt gross and all the smells in the room constantly smacked him before he felt his back hit the floor.

What was happening?

“Tenma? Tenma! -enma! -ma!”

“Misumi?” Why was his voice so quiet? Tenma didn’t know if he was talking about his voice or Misumi’s.

He woke up to the sound shuffling around and a sweet aroma. He slowly sat up, groaning loudly as he did so. “Misumi?” His voice could match a whisper. “Oh! Tenma you’re okay!” Hands wrapped around his neck in a comforting fashion. Tenma wanted to tell him to let go but took note of how loose his grip was in contrast to how he usually embraced him. He let it slide, resting his hands on Misumi’s thighs.

A smile against his neck took all the worry away from him before the other pulled away. Tenma resisted the urge to pull him back.

“What happened?” He decided to ask about this situation at hand, telling himself to comment on Misumi’s disheveled appearance at a later time. There was a silence, an anticipatory pause before he spoke. 

“You passed out.” It was a vague answer but that wasn’t what worried Tenma. His voice was low and raspy like he was crying. (If his no longer puffy eyes and wiped face said anything). “Yeah, but what happened…” His voice faded as he saw Misumi’s expression. He looked like he didn’t want to talk about it. Tenma felt bad. _’ You should’ve stopped when it was too much.’_ A voice told him.

He reached out to pathetically cup his cheek and Misumi leaned into the touch. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Misumi paused. “I’m just glad you’re okay…”

Tenma didn’t respond, his words caught in his throat. 

Misumi glanced up at him. Golden eyes looking through his silence. Tenma continued looking down at him before a small kiss was planted on his lips.

“Feel better soon.”

He smiled before removing himself from the younger. Tenma reached out to him again but retracted his hand when the door flew open to reveal the only other summer troupe member, Kazunari, and a few others.

They crowded him making sure he was okay. 

It wasn’t until the others had left that Tenma noticed Misumi’s missing presence. He wondered when he’d left. No. When would he be back?


End file.
